Abuso de poder
by itzel black
Summary: Tras la huida de Mary y Louis la reputación de Francis queda hecha añicos pero eso no le impide defenderse de las pretensiones del rey y reina de Escocia respecto al trono francés, pero en la intimidad las cosas cambian él deja de ser un rey justo, para convertirse en todo un tirano que está consciente de que la encantadora Lola Fleming no puede rechazarlo por mucho que lo desee.
1. Chapter 1

Abuso de poder

(Inspirado en el 2x17)

Cuando Francis despierta de su enfermedad, se da cuenta de que Mary ha huido de Francia con Condé llevándose con ella a dos mil soldados del ejército francés, con su reputación hecha añicos por culpa de la escocesa. Francis intenta sacar adelante a un país sumido en el caos gracias a las presiones de los protestantes mientras tanto una de las damas de Mary queda en la corte y a través de ella el rey de Francia intentará hacer abuso de su poder.


	2. Capítulo I- Huída

Huída

La joven reina corría a travez de los bosques de Francia, el caballo era ligero y ella afortunadamente también lo era, cobijada por la luz de la noche que cernía sobre Europa María Estuardo hacía saltar ágilmente su yegua sobre matorrales y algún que otro tronco, lo sabía no tardaría en cundir por toda Francia como reguero de pólvora pero no le importaba. Su amor por Luis de Condé era más fuerte que su dignidad de reina; más fuerte que el cariño que un día le tuvo a Francis. SI tan solo Francis no se hubiera mostrado tan débil con sus lores católicos otra hubiera sido la historia...y ella jamás habría sido atacada aquella horrible noche.

Pero no, Francis demostró ser un rey falto de valor, un mocito que aún vivía pegado a las faldas de Catherine. Sin improtarle la seguridad de su propia esposa, su propia seguridad, Francis le dio poder a los católicos y eso enervó a los protestantes; se alzaron contra su rey, provocaron una revuelta en su castillo y tuvieron el descaro de deshonrar s u reina usandola como a una de esas mujeres que se encontraban en las tabernas; todavía tenía sus risas en la mente y jamás perdonaría a Francis por ello.

La yegua que montaba brincó ágilmente una brecha que dividía el camino, no era muy honda pero el animal llevaba mucho vuelo. Su jinete una reina hermosa y dispuesta todo le picaba las espuelas constantemente con tal de llegar rápido a donde tendría lugar la cita. Francis estaba muriendo, tanto Luis como ella comprendían el significado importante de esa gran oportunidad.

Esa noche huirían a Escocia, Catherine ya se había enterado de las relaciones que existían entre la reina de Francia y el primo del rey. No tardaría en tomar medidas contra ellos, eso también María lo sabía de sobra, la reina madre siempre la odió, la odió cuando llegó a Francia a casarse con Francis, la odió cuando se enteró de aquella profecía que mencionaba que Francis moriría y aún así se casó con ella, porque simplemente ella pudo embelesar al hijo con su belleza fresca y sus palabras. Estaba segura de que la odiaba muchísimo más por descubrir la traición; la traición que era cobarde y a la vez vil, pero en el corazón no se mandaba.

María Estuardo reina de Escocia y consorte de Francia podía estar casada con Francis de Valois, pero amaba a Luis de Condé y por eso esa noche atravezaba los bosques de Francia, para huir con él y amarse libremente en Escocia. Allá donde serían reyes y señores. Y desde donde reclamarían sus derechos a la corona Francesa porque él era un Borbón y ella una De Guisa, ambos pertenecían a los llamados "Príncipes de la sangre". Príncipes con derecho al trono de Francia, y por ello lucharían desde el país de las tierras altas.

Llegando a la cabaña que servía como testigo mudo de sus reuniones pasionales, María desmontó del bruto, con la soga aún en mano caminó hasta la puerta y allí la amarró junto al caballo de Luis, al entrar se encontró con la chimenea encendida a su tío Claudio de Guisa el cardenal de Lorena, el mismo que los coronó a ella y a Francis rey y reina de Francia y el mismo que los coronaria a ella y a Luis rey y reina una vez que hubieran derrotado a Catherine, también estaba Aloyshius Castelroy el esposo de Greer, y Antonio de Borbón el rey de Navarra y hermano de Luis. María se alegró sinceramente al menos ya tenían los primeros aliados faltaban algunas familias, Colligny, Telligny pero ya tendrían tiempo de mandar recados, de momento lo primero era conseguir tropas que los escoltaran en el viaje a Escocia. No le hacía gracia escapar furtivamente pero en vista de los acontecimientos eso era lo mejor., Antes de volve ra caer en su enfermedad Francis, el bueno de Francis le daba autorización de llevar a Escocia dos mil hombres para defenderse de Elizabeth, esos ya estaban en su país aún en contra de sus propias voluntades.

Pues así como servían al rey a fuerza; debían servir a la reina por mucho que la odiaran.

—Bien.—Luis se puso de pie, los señores que lo seguían también.—Creo que esto ya puede darse por zanjado, y será mejor que nos case Cardenal Francis no tardará mucho, según mis espías en la corte y María misma dicen que no pasará de esta noche.

El amante tomó la mano de su futura esposa esta sonrió tiernamente ¡Cuánto había anhelado ese momento y al final llegaba! María se quitó la capa que la cubría dejando ver un hermoso vestido rojo sangre, con un escote muy pronunciado, el cabello estaba recogido en un moño y sobre este descansaba una pequeña tiara adornada con perlas de Calais.

—Bien.

El cardenal de Lorena, se puso en pie en vista de los recientes acontecimientos parecía que era mejor unir a las casas Borbón y de Guisa Francisco, su hermano estaba de acuerdo en ello mucho quisieron hacerse con el trono de Francia lo intentaron por la vía legal la del matrimonio al momento de casar a María con Francis de Valois, pero el muchacho simplemente no era muy saludable del todo, ahora tenían a Luis de Condé; un hombre aparentemente rebozante de buena salud y muchos seguidores a través de él podrían llegar al trono y formar una dinastía.

Esa noche María envudaría del rey de Francia; esa noche volvería a casarse con Luis de Condé y secundados por mil quinientos hombres de provenientes de la casa De Guisa huirían a Escocia. Allí esperarían hasta que fuera seguro intervenir en Francia.

[...]

En el palacio las cosas no iban del todo como se creía en aquella cabaña abandonada, el rey volvía a despertar parecía que la fiebre que lo hubiera aquejado durante los últimos días estaba en su fase culminante o al menos eso había dicho el sanador que atendía al rey de Francia. Nostradamus estaba en la alcoba de la reina madre como siempre dandole a Catherine nuevos y terribles rumores.

Se decía que la reina de Francia estaba encerrada en sus habitaciones por causa de jaquecas, pero la verdad era otra, su escuadrón volante la tenía bien cazada, la seguían sin tregua de día y de noche, seducían a sus guardias para que le dieran sus cartas y recados.

Las últimas que llegaron a ella fueron más escandalosas que las anteriores. La reina madre sabía que es mujerzuela estaba casándose con Luis de Condé en una cabaña no muy lejos de allí, que había hombres importantes dentro precediendo la boda, hombres con apellidos De Guisa y Borbón, hombres que significaban en pocas palabras. Un peligro para el reinado de Francis.

Sebastián el medio hermano de Francis ahora hecho general de la guardia del castillo por órdenes de la propia Catherine atravesó el retrato que ocultaba una puerta secreta.

—Es cierto.—Dijo el bastardo con pesadez.—María está reunida con todos ellos, nos ha traicionado.

Catherine se llevó una mano a la boca, ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿A caso María no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de su estupidez? En Inglaterra reinaba el hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena bajo el nombre de Enrique IX, podían hacer una alianza matrimonial con él,¿Qué pretendía esa pequeña sangijuela? Si lo que quería era el trono de Inglaterra de esa manera jamás lo tendría, lo único que alcanzaría a tener sería su cabeza en una pica.

—Lo sé.—Catherine bufó, estaba desesperada con Francis enfermo no podía hacer mucho además todos en Francia la odiaban porque creeían que era una envenenadora, bueno no estaban muy lejos de la verdad si ella hubiera podido, desde hacía siglos habría mandado envenenar toda Francia.— Y no hay nada que podamos hacer, De Guisa y Borbón están decididos a hacer que haya sangre en Francia con tal de ponerse los dos en el trono.

Catherine le dio la espalda a Sebastián pero este a su vez se puso frente a ella, últimamente el bastardo de Diana y ella tenían demasiada mancuerna juntos, podría decirse que se ayudaban mutuamente. EN la mirada del muchacho Catheirne de Medici pudo percibir una sola cosa: decisión.

—No en tanto yo viva, Ni María ni Luis se harán con el trono de Francia, otra cosa.

Catherine bufó, lo peor que podía pasar estaba ocurriendo ya, así que lo que viniera después podía tomárselo ligeramente.

—Renaude está con Condé; lo convencieron para traicionarnos ahora con la mitad de nuestro ejército estacionado en Escocia no podremos hacer mucho en La Rochela ha habido un levantamiento en favor de Luis de Condé y María Estuardo, en Lorena y Vendóme ha sucedido lo mismo. Y Juana de Navarra está dispuesta a apoyar a su cuñado Catherine, no nos quedan muchos amigos.

Una risa se ahogó en su garganta, pero no tardó mucho en reír era una risa digna de una loca, digna de una mujer maquiavélica y cruel como ella.

—María se atrevió a darnos el golpe, quiere el trono para Luis y está en un error muchos que han querido el trono de Francia para sí salen raspados mi querido Sebastian, en Francia la familia Valois aún tenía dos princesas qué casar a Claudia podían casarsla con Enrique de Inglaterra mientras que a Margarita podemos dársela a algún Sforza o ás al duque de Orleans.

Sebastián meditó al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza muy ciertas eran las palabras de Catalina, pudiera ser que María y Luis tuvieran a las familias más poderosas de Francia, pero a Valois todavía le sobraban princesas casaderas. Además el embajador inglés en Francia aseguraba que nada complacería más a Enrique de Inglaterra que casar con una princesa francesa, de esa manera habría buena voluntad entre Francia e Inglaterra de una vez por todas.

[...]

Las habitaciones reales estaban repletas de velas, Francis descansaba plácidamente en su cama mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de limpiar las ropas de cama y asear la habitación del rey. A duras penas logró superar esa batalla según Nostradamos estaba realmente fuera de peligro porque poco a poco su corazón se encargaría de matar su enfermedad; o al menos eso fue lo que él entendió de las palabra del profeta.

Su madre hizo arribó en sus habitaciones la italiana, como muchos la llamaban tenía una tierna sonrisa pintada en los labios al acercarse a su primogenito; le besó en la frente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Francis sonrió, se sentía extrañamente lleno de vida.

—Muy bien, podría decirte que me siento regenerado ni si quiera yo mismo me explico porqué. ¿Y María? ¿Dónde está ella?

Catherine suspiró a esas horas la muy perra debía estar en un barco rumbo a Escocia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que su esposo quedara como un cornudo inútil en Francia. Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Francias, así como también sabía que a él le dolería saber que su esposa;la mujer que amaba le dio con un puñal en la espalda.

Más debía hacerlo, en primera porque no podía tapar el sol con un dedo y en segunda porque era su deber de madre.

En la corte ya se escuchaban rumores, parecía que a alguien le pagaban por hacerlos esparcer pues bien que se esparcieran todo lo que í como se esparcería la noticia del siguiente matrimonio del rey de Inglaterra con su hija Margarita.

A ver qué cara ponía María Estuardo.

[...]

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en palacio Luis y María estaban todavía bajo los efectos de la pasión que siempre ardía entre ellos, mientras dejaba que su esposa se acurrucara en su pecho Luis cogía la mano de su reina, para depositar sobre el dorso de esta un casto beso. Afuera el Reina María se mecía sobre las olas, provocando que con él se meciera la pareja de recién casados que acababa de consumar su matrimonio por tercera vez durante aquella noche.

—Apenas puedo creerlo.—María alzó un poco la cabeza varios mechones de cabellos castaños le cubrieron el rostro—Soy tu esposa, ya no tenemos necesidad de vernos a escondidas, ahora todos saben los nuestro saben que seremos los siguientes rey y reina de Francia con el favor de Dios.

Luis suspiró, algo le decía en el fondo que no todo sería tan fácil como María auguraba, pero en fin tampoco no era nadie para matar sus propias ilusiones.

—Será complicado, Catherine no nos dará el trono así de fácil un niño rey le da a ella la regencia y el poder que tanto ha querido, tiene dos hijas casaderas la menor iba a casarse con el hijo de mi hermano, pero ahora quién sabe además. No te olvides de tu primo Enrique. Tendremos muchos peligros María, y todo porque me escogiste a mí.

A María se le iluminó el rostro "Todo porque me escogiste a mí" parecía de primeras que Luis hablaba como si fuera un triunfo, pero al parecer cuando en su mente volvían a rezonar esas palabras había más preocupación que triunfo en ellas.

—Te preocupa más Enrique que Catherine, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

Con el entrecejo ceñudo María vio a su nuevo esposo; Luis solo atinó a esquivarle la mirada.

—Enrique tiene a Inglaterra y Catherine dos hijas; con una de ellas podría casarse con tal de hacernos la vida imposible ¿No lo has pensado?

—Enrique solo es un bastardo—María le objetó testarudamente.—En Inglaterra…

—Es más popular que tú en Escocia, la gente sabe que tiene una reina pero jamás la ha visto.

—¡La verán, nos verán y nos amarán por nosotros lucharán!


End file.
